Return of the Diamond Dogs
by WesDaaman
Summary: The Diamond Dogs return, this time for something out of the Ponies and not gems.
1. Chapter 1: An Attack Takes Place

Twas an ordinary, sunny day in Ponyville. Every resident was doing their everyday stuff, such as Doctor Whoof trying to show Pokey how to operate a time machine out on a meadow.

"Hey watch it butterhooves!", said Doctor after Pokey accidently let one of the machine's electric cords loose.

"Sorry", Pokey replied back, "You know its my first time working with this kind of stuff"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, the two noticed a bolt of fire shoot at the ground 3 feet away from them. The flaming bolt seemed to come out of nowhere, but from the large rocky hills in the distance.

"This l-l-looks like t-trouble Doc!", Pokey stammered with fear.

"I suggest we warn everypony back in town about this", said Doc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the two had galloped all the way back to town, they tried to tell all the other citizens about a random bolt of fire coming from the rocky hills but nopony was paying attention (due to them mostly thinking that Doc and Pokey were crazy as hay).

That's when more fiery bolts came shooting out of nowhere and pretty soon, all the citizens were in panic.

Out of the enormous flames emerged the real reason for all this flaming madness. It was the lead trio of the Diamond Dogs, the three most intelligent members of the species that had captured Rarity before. They had somehow become two times bigger than their original size, had blackish-grayish-reddish armor on their bodies, longer fangs, longer claws, slightly deeper voices than before and were carrying flamethrower-like weapons.

"No living thing will get hurt!", said the small and annoying one, "except all Ponies!"

"Give us something you need to live!", said the big and tough one, "It coursed within us all"

"That would be something rather extreme", said the lead sinister one, "We have come for Pony blood!"

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Help is Here

As the three Diamond Dogs rampaged through the town, blasting at buildings, Lily (as usuall) fainted in shock. She then seemed doomed as the Dogs approached her unconsious body, ready to extract something from her body with their new long fangs. Luckily, the 8 Elements of Harmony (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike and Griffy), came into the scene with their spirit armor and weapons ready for action:

Twilight with her dark purple armor.

Rainbow with her light blue armor.

Pinkie with her dark pink armor.

Rarity with her pale white armor.

Applejack with her red armor.

Fluttershy with her yellow-green armor.

Spike with his silver armor.

Griffy with his golden armor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, who seriously let the Dogs out?", said Griffy jokingly.

"Now let's party!", yelled Rainbow Dash fiercely at the Diamond Dogs. She then tried attacking the big ingnorant Diamond Dog.

The eight heroes tried blasting their powers at the Dogs, but they somehow were able to create a force field around their bodies with their minds. Twilight quickly zoomed over to Lily and telekinized her to safety.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While scouting from the air, Fluttershy spot the annoying little Diamond Dog capture an Earth Pony. He then (with his new long fangs) started to drain that Pony of his blood.

"Oh my!", said Fluttershy in shock, "What a blood-gobbler!"

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3: The End of Pinkie Pie?

The 8 heroes eventually found out that even their combined Harmony powers were no match for these super-charged Canines (mostly due to the fact of them somehow generating force fields with their brain waves). Twilight could not help but freak out as she spotted the big, ignorant Diamond Dog capture a female Pegasus Pony and started to drain her blood.

"Our abilities are useless against these mining Dogs!", Twilight shouted out.

"This is more harder than buckin' and Apple Tree with a strong trunk", panted Applejack with exhaustion.

"I hope none of this violence has stained my appearance", said Rarity as she checked her armor for scratches and dents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pinkie Pie kept trying to knock out the Dogs with her jump-kicks, but kept failing everytime (due to the Dogs now being good dodgers).

"I can't get any of them", Pinkie exclaimed, "I'm useless out here"

"Don't say that", said Rainbow with a glare, "No hero is useless while their spirit still glows"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, the lead Diamond Dog charged out of the flames, right over to the eight heroes.

"Good to see you again, Ponies, Dragon and Griffin", he spoke in his new, deeper voice (the other two Dogs also had slightly deeper voices too PS)

"We never exactly had the pleasure of meeting", said Griffy, "Except Rarity"

"What happened to you Dogs anyways?", asked Rarity seriously, "Were you three biten by Vampires?"

"It is a rather long tale", said the lead Dog, "But you would not care, for it would haunt you forever"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all the citizens of Ponyville evacuated to Canterlot (the closest hospitality for whenever the town is under destruction), the 8 represenatives of the Elements of Harmony were immediately confronted by the Diamond Dogs.

"We're surrounded!", wailed Griffy in fear.

Deep inside her seemingly empty mind, Pinkie tried thinking of a way to make herself a better hero.

"_No hero of any sort is useless_", she thought to herself, "_One can surely save them all_"

"I'll hold them off", she spoke outloud (the others thought it was rather odd that Pinkie Pie was actually being serious).

She then ran away from the others, shaking her behind at the Dogs.

"She's all exposed without any protection!", anounced the lead Dog, "Let's get her!"

"What is Pinkie doing?", asked Spike, all concerned.

"She's doing the job that her Element of Harmony was ment for, being a great hero", responded Twilight, "Now let's not let her sacrifice be in vain"

"But...", started Spike.

"Sorry, but that's an order", interupted Twilight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As all the Ponies and other Creatures of Ponyville ran across the hills for Canterlot, Spike asked Griffy if he could get on his back and take an ariel view of their surroundings.

"Wait", pointed out Griffy, "I think I see something happening back in town"

Spike activated his silver binoculars and saw Pinkie being blasted at with the Diamond Dogs' flamethrower-like weapons.

"We gotta go back for her", said Spike, all worried.

"It's too late no my Reptilian friend", Griffy said, "But don't worry, the Spirit of Laughter will find another host body"

"It's Pinkie I'm most concerned about", Spike said fantically.

Griffy just flew back to the crowd with Spike moping on his back, as they all headed for Canterlot.

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4: FireProof on!

As soon as the heroes and the civilians reached Canterlot later that sunset, the seven heroes deactivated their powerful armor and weapons for the time being. Fluttershy new that something was missing, Griffy pointed out that Pinkie was not with them. Truthfully unknown whether that crazy Earth Pony female was dead or alive. Pretty soon, all residents of Ponyville were in Canterlot; waiting till those insane Diamond Dogs would go away for ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The guards confronted Griffy with really agitated looks in their eyes, while the Pygmy Griffin was just heading for the throne room.

"Are all the citizens of Ponyville here in Canterlot because of you, foul Beast from the EverFree Forest", hissed one of the guards.

"No", said Griffy, in an annoyeed voice, "All the citizens are here to take refuge from some insane Diamond Dogs who drink only Pony blood. PS, you guys should bespect me now, for I represent the Spirit of Friendship"

"But you are still an EverFree Forest inhabitant", said another guard.

"Well Twilight Sparkle's Dragon companion, Spike, is also an EverFree Forest inhabitant", replied Griffy, "And you don't try and execute him all the time"

"I think he has a point", said the other guard to the one recieving the messege from Griffy.

And they let him pass. But they also reminded him that they would be keeping an eye on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the seven represenatives of the Elements of Harmony entered the thrown room to see the two princesses (Celestia and Luna) just trying out the simple game of "card playing".

The five female Ponies gave the two sisters a formal bow except the two male memebers of the team, for Spike was to worried about Pinkie's status and Griffy was to busy looking around for any paranoid guards.

"Where is the pink member of your group?", asked Luna.

"You mean Pinkie?", Applejack responded, "Well...she..uh"

"She's supposedly dead!", interjected Rainbow.

The two royal sisters looked at each other then asked why every living Creature from Ponyville was in Canterlot this time.

"These wierd Diamond Dogs with huge gerths, fangs, claws and weapons were destroying the place", said Spike, "Sucking out all the Ponies' blood"

"Could you two destroy them for us?", asked Griffy, "Our powers from the Elements of Harmony were no match for those crazy Canines. We were seriously out-matched out there. They were too powerful! Their strength creeped me out!"

"Now now", said Celestia calmly, "Me and my sister here care for all Creatures, great and small"

"But THOSE particualr Creatures", said Twilight, "Are doing evil things! Drinking blood is not really something a Diamond Dog does"

"All of Equestria seems doomed", moped Fluttershy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are your spirit armor and spirit weapons doing against those Dogs?", asked Luna.

"They were useless", moaned Rarity, "Those Mage-infested mutts damaged my glamorous armor. I always want to look pretty and beautiful, even in battle"

"Well with a situation not as powerful as the lord of darkness, Kurayami", said Celestia, "You might not need all the Elements together, due to the fact about Pinkie Pie being supposedly deceased"

"But we still need help!", complained Twilight, "Even anypony does repair out armor and weapons, we still will not be able to beat them this battle. We'll Be burned to the bone"

"Yeah", added Griffy, "You better not make us sissy upgrades or ally us with Steeds that can't fight, like Colgate or Cheerilee"

"We have an idea", said the two sisters together at once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two sisters called over Philomena, the Phoenix, and asked the seven to activate their inner power again. Once the seven represenatives had activated their damaged armor and weapons, Philomena flew around them all in one huge circle at once. She flew faster and faster until the armor and weapons were fixed, with a more fiery coloring to each suit. Philomena stopped flying and was in her stage were she had lost all of her feathers and was about to turn to ashes.

"Now your armor, power and weapons are adapted for fire resistance and your powers also have some ice in them, so you can freeze the enemy", Celestia anouced as the seven represenatives of Harmony checked out their new armor in awe.

"You can also turn it all back into the original armor when you do not need it", added Luna.

"Nice hot rod flames!", said Rainbow in amazement.

"Does red really mix with white to make you look fabulous?", asked Rarity, concerned on how she looked in her new spirit armor.

The other six just looked at Rarity in annoyance.

"Just kidding", she said with a small laugh at the end.

"Now let's kick some Poochy tail!", said Spike with style.

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5: Training and News

Before the seven could head back to their town to stop the "corrupted" Diamond Dogs, they all had to first train; practicing on how to use their new weapons and abilites. Celestia and Luna took the seven friends to the training arena where guards often do their combat training.

Celestia and Luna created, with their magic, 20 machinical Diamond Dogs. The seven heroes tried their best in combat, but some of their powers had quite a kick that it would often knock them over by accident and sometimes they were unable to keep balance when doing extreme jumping abilites (for those who could not fly that is).

After the abilities and stuff were mastered and the seven heroes were departing Canterlot, the princesses reminded them that they would probably send backup for them. The seven friends were ready for those Dogs worst and to find out the reason why they were doing this to Ponies and how they became those abscure monstrocities in the first place.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6: The Return Home

It was night time as soon as the seven had reached Ponyville. The Diamond Dogs were still there, searching for any straggler Ponies to siphon blood from with their new long fangs. The heroes quickly hid behind one of the buildings and then activated their new-fire-resistant armor and were ready for action.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Griffy also activated his night vision lense goggles that came with his armor.

"I don't see anything yet", he said as he scanned the area, "Wait! I see the little Diamond Dog!"

"Good", said Twilight, "Now try and be stealthy"

"Right", responded Griffy.

But as he activated his wrist blades and tried blasting electric energy from them, he accidently got knocked back against a large boulder.

"Oops, hehehe", he said slightly embarresed, "So much for stealth"

The blast he sent out only hit a street lamp and starlted the little Dog. The little Dog then started to rush for the others to report what he had just whitnessed.

"Hey, do you hear that boss?", said the big Dog as he heard the little Dog approaching.

"What do you think?", said the lead Dog in a slightly annoyed voice.

"They've come back!", wailed the little Dog, "They are here to finish the battle!"

"What?", asked the big Dog, "Who's back?"

"Who do you think you moron?", snapped the lead Dog.

_To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7: The Story Behind the New Dogs

The 7 friends split up to catch those insane Dogs and to see if Pinkie was still alive: Rainbow and Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight, Applejack and Spike, Griffy.

The two Pegusi came ended up falling into a metal trap box that was set up by the Diamond Dogs. The two Unicorn Ponies also ended up that same trap. Spike and AJ, on the other hand, tried to take cover within an ally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look out!", cried out Spike as he and AJ spotted the big Diamond Dog charging straight for them.

"Lookin' fer a tussel are ya'll?", said Applejack with a proud smile, "Well then get along little Doggy! Litterally!"

The two blasted their new ice abilites at the big Dog, but he was a good dodger already. Finally, they managed to freeze him by both firing at once (only to suddenly bump into each other and accidently have their forelimb armor jam into each other).

"Great!", complained Spike, "We're stuck together!"

"Well what are we gonna do now?", asked AJ.

Even trying to yank away from each other did not work out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Griffy managed to confront the lead Diamond Dog (with the little Diamond Dog fawning over them from behind a nearby building) in the market place.

"So you are the same Diamond Dogs who tried to enslave Rarity?", asked Griffy.

"Correct", answered the lead Dog with a sinister smirk, "We three are the leaders of our species"

"Alright!", yelled Griffy, getting his new weapon ready for action, "Enough speaking in riddles already! What happened to you three since the last time we saw you?"

"Hold on for a minute", interupted the lead DOg as soon as he spotted a Unicorn Pony strangler that he had been after for a while now.

This Unicorn Pony was so extremely drained of blood, that it was difficult to tell whether it was a male or a female. Griffy, instead of taking immediate action, stood in shock as the lead drained the Pony's blood entirely. Griffy could not jump into action because he was horrified by what he saw happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Allow me to tell the tale of the reason we hardley look like regular Diamond Dogs now", said the lead Dog after finishing that Pony's blood draining.

"Me and my two comrades were, of course, just simple Diamond Dogs, hunting for gems in the mines we built under the rocky hills", he started, "We all stopped gem-hunting when the Antmen attacked Equestria, for we new it was to dangerous to emerge to the surface and confront those enormous Insects"

The lead Dog then pounced on Griffy and continued, "After then Antmen were defeated, me and those two other Dogs emerged to the surface to see if the coast was clear. That's when we spotted two injured beings limping by. They were a really bulky-looking, gray, Hippopotamus or hornless Rhinoceros-like Pony and a tall, Spider-legged, Crab-clawed green Pony"

"_Chop and Digger_", Griffy thought to himself.

"We noticed that the two were bleeding from some sort of injury they had whith a recent rock slide", continued the lead Diamond Dog, "The 3 of us got curious about their blood, so we all tasted it. It was so delicious that we wanted to capture more Ponies for their blood"

"Is that all?", said Griffy as he used his new abilities to kick the Dog off of him, only to be then pinned the side of a building by his opponent.

"But you see", continued the Dog, "We did not realize at the time that the blood we first tasted was filled with the venom of the Antman queens, the Mega-Ants"

"Well the Mega-Ants did turn Chop and Digger into those forms with their venom", said Griffy while shaking with fear.

"So once the venom was in our bodies", the Dog continued, "It started to mutate the three of us, for our bodies are not naturally built for all this power. This mutation gave us a much larger size, long sword-like fangs for blood-sucking that can puncture into any vein and artery and tap into blood cells, longer claws for extra damage on an opponent and deeper voices for a reason i cannot identify. So the more Horse blood we siphon, the stronger we get"

"So you're like corrupted?", asked Griffy

"Yes indeed, small brown Griffin", replied the Dog, "We also made our fire-shooting weapons from gems and gasoline as well as this fiery armor, for that venom gave us new intelligence"

"Now listen", Griffy said after the lead Dog threw him on the ground, "We can help you guys out, since you're not actually evil. We know some Ponies who can reverse.."

"Once you've gotten a taste of a Steed's blood", interrupted the lead Diamond Dog as he picked up Griffy with his large front paws, "You can't stop! Because you'll do ANYTHING! Hurt ANYONE to get it!"

Griffy just gulped at what this Canine just said.

_To Be Continued_


	8. Chapter 8: Hope on the Horizon

As Spike and Applejack struggled to free themselves from being jamed together with their armor by accident, the big Diamond Dog broke free out of the ice he was forzen in.

"You miss me, nemesies?", said the big Dog as he charged up his flame-shooter, "You often get stuck like that?"

"We are two seperate beings", said Spike with a glare.

"We're just fused together like a nail jammed into a hunk of wood", added AJ with a glare.

"Oh don't worry about that, pal", responded the big Dog, "You two are going to be very seperate alright. Even seperate fromyour own legs and brains when I'm through with you!"

Spike then breathed a small amount of his magic green fire in the air and it created what looked like a computer monitor screen, with Princess Celestia in the picture. This was a way of contacting for help that Spike learned weeks ago.

"You magesty", said Spike, "We need those renforcements that you mentioned earlier. You'd probably send them to us, so now's a good time"

"What a conicidence", responded Celestia, "Me and Luna just sent them a few seconds ago to help you out. For we could both sense that you were all in dire need of assistance"

And then, the communication breath faded away. Spike and AJ braced themselves for an attack from the big Diamond Dog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity and Twilight tried their best to break out of the metal trap they were stuck in that the Dogs had designed.

"Try harder everypony!", encouraged Twilight, "We should use our Harmony powers"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Griffy, things were not going very well with him and the lead Diamond Dog. The little Diamond Dog kept watching from behind buildings as Griffy was being tortured by the lead Dog. The lead Dog then started to carry Griffy to the top of one of the buildings.

"They say power corrupts", said the lead Dog to Griffy, "I just never realized that that saying would go litterally"

"Come with us!", complained Griffy as soon as the lead Dog reached the top of the building, "We can seriously help you guys out! We can help you reverse this.."

"No no no", interupted the lead Dog, "You've got it all wrong Griffin. Our insane thirst for Pony blood has practically made this effect on us perminant. So our negligence has given us our new, twisted behaviour, but we LOVE the feeling of it"

The lead Diamond Dog then started to dangle Griffy over the edge of the building.

"Goodbye, you runt-sized Griffin of brown coloration", said the lead Dog.

"You do realize that I can fly, right?", asked Griffy as he was being dangled upside-down.

That's when the lead Dog spat a small blob of squishy, partly-digested Pony blood and wrapped it around Griffy's wings, preventing him to fly.

"That's gotta to be the most grossest way of preventing some Creature to fly ever", said Griffy with a grossed out expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of a sudden, all the Creatures in the burnt town of Ponyville heard a loud and somewhat obnoxious call coming from the hills in the distance. It sounded a lot like three young females wailing out some sort of battle cry in a way.

The moment when the lead Diamond Dog was distacted gave Griffy a good opportunity to kick him in the face and swing down off the roof to investigate.

The big Diamond Dog stopped charging towards AJ and Spike and turned his head to see what that sound was.

Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity and Twilight broke out of the huge metal box just in time to see what was making that wierd sound.

And there was the source of that odd noise, walking right up to the top of the hill. It was the renforcements sent to aid the team. The renforcements were (believe it or not) the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"What!", said Griffy with confusion, "The princesses sent foals to back us up?"

_To Be Continued_


	9. Chapter 9: Young Renforcements

"Those young Ponies are your back-up?", said the lead Diamond Dog, all confused.

"We sure are!", called out Sweetie Belle as the three of them charged straight for the charred town, "The princesses thought we could probably find out who we are and probably earn our Cutie Marks this way!"

"Now let's give the tussel these here Dogs came lookin' fer!", said Apple Bloom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the 3 young fillies reached the fight, Scootaloo raced over to Griffy for a second.

"Shall I do the move I've always wanted to do?", she asked him egerly.

"Uuuuuhhh..sure", said Griffy, still a little puzzled on why the renforcements were children.

Scootaloo then jumped right in the middle of the town square with her amazing scooter moves and waited. Eventually the 3 Dogs came right over to her, wondering what was going on here. Scootaloo started take deep breaths and gently waving her front legs and wings around.

"What's this one supposed to do?", said the lead Diamond Dog sarcastically, "Bore us to death?"

"Man! Whatsa' matter with this little Pony?", said the big Diamond Dog, "She's like trying to attack in like slow motion"

"Maybe her circulation is low", suggested the little Diamond Dog.

Suddenly, Scootaloo got into real action (after getting her mojo flowing) and headbutted into the big Dog's gutt, knocking him unconsious to the ground. From that, the lead Dog and little Dog zoomed away from her.

"_Kids these days_", Griffy monologued to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweetie Belle, meanwhile helped Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow get back to the battle from the place they were trapped in.

"Are you 3 seriously our back-up?", asked Rainbow.

"You do realize that this is much to dangerous for foals?", said Rarity as she checked Sweetie Belle for injuries.

"Blame Princess Celestia and Princess Luna", answered Sweetie Belle, "They new that we needed to be heroes sooner or later"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apple Bloom, meanwhile, found Spike and Applejack still jammed together.

"Apple Bloom!", said AJ concerned, "Ya'll do know you and yer friends are in the middle of a deadly fahght?"

"The Princesses said we should go", answered Apple Bloom as tried to help loosen the armor jam.

"Now how are you going to get us unstuck?", asked Spike.

"Have ya'll tried moving yer forelimbs back and forth?", Apple Bloom suggested.

The two tried the trick she recomended and it worked.

"Now let's go save the town!", Apple Bloom said heroicly.

_To Be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10: The Fillies got Moves

The Elements of Harmony represenatives and the Cutie Mark Crusaders formed circle together for more power as they tried to fight off the big Diamond Dog and the little Diamond Dog.

"How are we supposed to fight these crazy Canines off?", said Griffy.

"We got to work harder!", said Spike.

"We should look for their weak spot", suggested Twilight.

"Be nice and ask them to leave?", suggested Fluttershy.

"Yeah right!", said Rainbow, "We need to beat them till their a pile of bones!"

"Why don't I just beautify myself?", suggested Rarity, "I will be too beautiful for them to handle"

"How 'bout we not try and fru fru ourselves", sadi Applejack, "We should really be takin' serious action here"

"There has to be a breaking point of some sort on these Dogs", said Sweetie Belle.

"What she said", added Apple Bloom.

"Let's stop cowering", said Scootaloo, "And start fighting!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The represenatives fired their new icy abilities at the Dogs' weapons, leaving them defenseless. Apple Bloom suddenly did an extrordinary move with Scootaloo at the big Dog, Apple Bloom slid underneath the big Dog and bit his tail while Scootaloo jumped over the Dog's head with some rope in her mouth, landed on the Dog's back and used the rope tie him up.

"One down!", said Scootaloo, "Two to go!"

Sweetie Belle charged straight for the little Dog and used some of her inner Unicorn Pony magic on him, knocking him senseless. And then the Crusaders tied that Dog up to.

"They say great power can come in small packages", said Twilight after being stunned with amazement at the youngsters' bravery.

"NO!", cried out the lead Dog, "You are not going to take my delicious Pony blood away from me!"

And just like that, he grabbed hold of the Crusaders and ran into the town hall with them screaming with fear.

"Quick!", ordered Twilight, "We can't let him drain them of their blood!"

_To Be Continued_


	11. Chapter 11: PINKIE!

The 7 heroes rushed for the town hall, flung open the door, just in time before the lead Diamond Dog could sink his fangs into the 3 fillies at once.

"Drop those children!", ordered Rarity fiercely.

"Lay your saber-shaped chompers on their skins and you go down!", Snapped Griffy.

"Oh don't worry about me not being able to defend myself", responded the lead Dog, "I'm just gettin warmed up on Pony blood"

"Wait!", cried Twilight as the six other heroes aimed their weapons, "We might hurt the Crusaders!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, a large chunk of the ceiling somehow fell down. It landed right on the lead Dog knocking him out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders leaping right out of his large hands unharmed.

The young girls rushed over to the represenatives for comfort from such a near-death expirience.

"Well then what caused the town hall's ceiling fall down on the lead Dog", asked Rainbow as puzzled as the rest were.

"That would be me!", squeeled a high, shrill and familiar female voice from the damaged roof from above.

The 10 looked up to see that Pinkie Pie was still alive, and that she was the one who made the roof fall down on the lead Dog. She leaped down and the 10 ran over and greeted happily.

"Holly Moly!", exclaimed Pinkie when she noticed her friends new and improved armor, "Someone's been exercising very well or taking their vitamins, you guys look like hot rods with your flame-colored armor"

"Not to mention we have a bit of ice in our powers now", added Rarity.

"How did you survive Pinkie?", asked Twilight egerly.

"Well", said Pinkie, "The Diamond Dogs took me prisoner and decided to wait for a special occasion to suck me of my blood. They put me in shackles and placed me on top of the town hall. Luckily, I managed to use my inner spirit power to break free and cause the roof to come crashing down on the lead Dog just now. By the way, why are the Cutie Mark Crusaders here? Are they back-up?"

"Strangley yes", replied Griffy.

"Now where do I get me your cool new looks and powers?", asked Pinkie.

"We should also go back to Canterlot and deal with these Dogs here", said Griffy, "The lead Dog told me all about what happened to the 3 of them. See here's the tale"

And Griffy then told the ten exactly what the lead Diamond Dog told him.

_To Be Continued_


	12. Chapter 12: Peace and Custody

Pretty soon, the 11 fighters had deactivated their Harmony powers and were returning to Canterlot with the Diamond Dogs being dragged the whole way over by Twilight, Rarity and Sweetie Belle using their telekinesis spells on them.

As soon as the gang was being congradulated by the two princesses in the throne room, they thought about what was going to happen to the Dogs now that they were in Canterlot. The princesses explained that they had already been brought into custody and turn back into their original forms. The Dogs were even getting some physical treatment from Canterlot's best medics to help cure their bodies (due to the large amounts of Pony blood they had drained from Ponies, not realizing that eventually they themselves could perish from to much blood).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Griffy took a peek through a window to see two guards leading the lead Dog with cuffs on into the medic building were the other two Dogs were. The lead Dog snuck a glance at Griffy peeking through a window at him passing by.

"You're going to be so sorry", grumbled the Dog as he glared at Griffy and kept walking with the guards.

"It's alright", said a familiar voice from behind. Griffy turned his head to see that it was Twilight.

"We'll give those Dogs help", she said, "Whether they want it or not. There's hope for them"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon, Pinkie was getting the same treatment from Philomena as the others had, getting the ability to activate new, fire-resistant armor and icy attack powers like the others got.

"Look at me now!", exclaimed Pinkie, "I'm HOT, litterally"

This resulted in the gang having a big laugh and reminding her that she still had the ability to change her armor and weapons back to the normal version whenever she pleased (just like how the others had it).

So thus, all Ponies were safe, for now at least.

_The End (The story continues with "Into the Abyss")_


End file.
